


What's with number Seven?

by Pilakahiya



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, Kisses, Mentions of Sex, Mixed AUs, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya
Summary: Seven, seven... what's with it anyway for Corang and Vesper?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	What's with number Seven?

There's a thing with seven between them. Just a coincidence but just so happens it became the number associated with them.

Birthdays. Seven years of age gap. Vesper was worried, remembering they met at a bar. His looks could fool, he looks so young. The time she had yet to know him more. But it was a date, and a lot of questions are asked. Birthdays came up, in which he joked about it being last to come. A December baby, that she concludes. He revealed his age, being seven years younger than her. She sighed in relief, that saved her. As for their age gap, he didn't seem to mind and even revealed to her that his past relationships were of those age gaps.

Height differences. Corang wondered, if short people are just small in population. In all of the ladies he'd be with, it's always the tall ones. Seven inches of height differences, enough for stiff neck jokes. But he certainly does not mind gazing up on her. He looks at her as if a goddess to be revered. He does not mind if he goes up on tip-toes or ended up with a stiff neck. It's her, 

Now what to do with sevens? They have their own perks what to do with that number.

To Corang, he gets to give his adoration. Seven times were his kisses, enough to give her blushes. Each are those that became progressively bolder, to where he came out of his shell.

First were kisses on her hand. It's always his thing. He wanted to be the man, and he always gives it to whom he fancies. He always adores her, he gets to know her more. There's been a lot of those kisses given, he even knows her hand even blindfolded. He loves it, something he grew fond of. The next time when hands covers her eyes, he knows who is it when he feels it.

Cheek and jawline kisses were next. It was intended for the cheek but for their height differences, he could reach her jawline by tip-toes. Stubborn as always, he is always adjusting for her. He almost gave himself cramps on the legs for standing like that, and he still does it.

Forehead kisses are an occasional treat he gives. He could only do it if she carries him, or when she is seated. Another form of his adoration reserved for certain circumstances. Hugs are usually paired with this, and then be becomes the recipient of those kisses as the small spoon.

Neck kisses are for times of blurred line of love and lust. He always makes sure he pleases her. He leaves his mark there, hidden by her hair. A mix of feelings were there, there's always plain kissing and there's the playful nibble. 

Her chest is next in the list. He simply couldn't resist that comfort. Not that he has small bosoms but it's something he loves. When things are going so rough, it's where he could rest his head upon. He muttered that he'd be willing to be smothered with it. In bed, he could easily discard those clothes. His touches are gentle, keeping her at ease. He kisses, knowing he'll please.

Her thighs are next on the list. Who doesn't like thick thighs? He could sit comfortably in those. It is firm, not too soft nor too hard, just the right one. Sometimes it's his pillow whenever he lies down to sleep while Vesper is reading on a book. In the times when it gets steamy, he'd quietly praise her through those kisses.

Lastly, her lips. It's a treasure for him. Rare and precious. He knows, right caress, quiet murmurs. When he is at his sweetest, he goes to steal kisses from her lips. It was like taking a leap of faith, his heart pounding. He smiles with a snaggletooth poking out of it. He voices out his compliments, careful caress on her cheeks before closing the gap between them.

For Vesper, she finds it amusing to catch him off guard. A flustered face makes her day. She does this so he could get used to her antics, all her ways and her quirks.

Her presence is the first to make him fluster. He stutters over her. She doesn't mind, considering he is shy overall. Nonetheless, she finds it cute to see his reddened face. She lets him take his time to revel her beauty. She jokingly reminds him to breathe, as he described her, breathtaking.

Unexpected things. She knew how to play the piano, but she kept it to herself. The second surprise that caught him. He looked in awe the moment he witnesses her on how she plays those keys into melodies. He was listening intently, his hand moved in certain patterns associated to rise and fall of the notes.

Her love for animals definitely got him too. She recounted her childhood days of playing with spiders. The next thing she knew, he was staring at her like a child amazed to what he heard. Then he urged her to tell her more. Next thing she knew, both of them are adoring those creatures. She knew his heart fell for it.

Food is the next in list. She noted his love for food, at a certain degree that he loves. But she doesn't like dealing with the fussiness, because he is. Corang being himself, adjusts simply for her and his own good. One thing is certain: he loves Belgian waffles and she smells like one at the slightest degree. She lets him on his bites albeit playful.

Unknown things bring him delight. Noting that he is often doing things, she told him to take a break and let her do the effort. So many dates that involved trying out things, he gets excited to do so. The age shows, he has that child-like energy. It takes a while for his energy to drain, but she catches up to that level.

Then came her dominance. She knows she's in middle ground when it comes to sex. At the times Corang would find himself dominated by her, and he relents to it. She'll never forget how he looked at her, stubborn yet he submitted. She reassured him, said it's her turn to return the favor. He looked guilty but since it was her, he obliges. A blindfold and gentle touches, he succumbs.

Lastly, her affection. She is affectionate to give her own but he isn't so used on receiving it. It was the easiest ways to get him red, looked like he doesn't know what to do. She recalls that one time she accidentally made him cry over it, having her place a quick kiss on his lips in public. It was quick, but certainly not that he expected. He cried because he is not used in public affections. He refused to let her apologize, he wanted to get used to it. She hugs him instead, still apologized for her actions. She thought she had it in a wrong pace, but it was enough to push him out of his shell to receive those. Looking back, they now both joke at it, mainly just for Corang.

Those are among those things they do in sevens. It is seemingly lucky without them realizing. Perhaps things are sweet when it comes in sevens.


End file.
